Living with Marik and Bakura is Harder Than You Think
by Yue Kinomoto
Summary: "Bakura turn down that slasher movie!" "Marik, thats not the time for that!" Its a lot harder than you think, living with those two. Don't believe me? Then check it out!


Chapter 1

-**After observing them for awhile, I have realized one thing...Yami Bakura and Marik are weird.-** Then Bakura peers over my laptop.

Bakura: When did you you come to that conclusion?

Me: When you and Marik decided to steal the Pharoh's leather pants.

Bakura: ...MARIK! The woman is making fun of our evil plans!

Me: I told you to stop calling me "Woman!"

Just my luck, Marik peers in and takes a look at my laptop.

Marik: ...What is this?! What is this lie!?

I give him a "unconcerned face" and turn back to the screen. -**Scratch that, Marik and Bakura are idiots. They seem to not realize that taking ones leather pants will NOT give you ultimate power**.-

Bakura: But you have to admit, the tight material looked sexy on me.

Marik: That doesn't matter now! What matters is taking the pharohs leather shoes! Thats what gives him power! *Marik and Bakura making evil plans in the backround*

Me: ...*siiiigggghhhhh*

-**I've been here for only a few weeks and already I want to leave. I thought that hanging around a evil spirit who lives inside a young british boy and a maniac who can posess people with a "Millennium Rod" of sorts, would be fun to hang around. Turns out, that all they do is talk about ways to take Yugi Moto's Millennium Puzzle and egyptian God cards. The leather pants part was a failed atempt I suggested to get them off my back for a day. And it worked, until they got home**.- Marik glances at my screen.

Marik: You mean that they aren't more powerful then the puzzle and cards? Me: Yup. Marik: But...but...

I start to feel a little bad.

Me: Well hey, you can still go back to trying to steal the cards and puzzle!

Bakura: It won't be the same, when Marik sets his mind on something, he'll do everything in his power to get it. So thank you for breaking his soul! *muttering* Women...

Me: *pissed* Fine! I won't bug you guys anymore. *muttering* So you can get back to your gay relationship or whatever you do when I'm not around.

I slam my laptop close and let Bakura try and comfort Marik. As I walk into the guest room, I think about how I'll explain to my boss that these two are no harm to society whatsoever and theres no need to keep an eye on them any longer. After a huge mishap, when Marik had gone full evil, the government had deemed him hazardous and wanted to lock him away, for fear that his evil side would run loose if not contained. But Bakura testified that the evil side was gone for good. You know...at the time I thought they were gay for each other, but it turns out there just close friends. After the court heard his testimony, they decided to let Marik go, only under one circumstance. A federal agent keep close watch on him. Now, they've had quite a few agents assigned to them, but apparently those two drove them all crazy, some even ended up in the hospital! I was just a new recruit then, even now, I'm still trying to get the gist of it. You would of never guessed that I was a federal agent. Despite my size, my physical strength is far beyond a normal human's and I could pick up any sort of attack and defense move, like I knew it all my life. You could say its second nature to me. Its sort of a long story of how someone like me got stuck with them, but it just kind of...happened. Though now that I'm here, all I want to do is leave. "Two months!" they said, that should be enough time to prove whether Mariks stable enough. I threw my laptop on the bed and sat down.

Me: So lets see, I have...*muttering* two...three...hmmmm...*sigh* more than a month...

I still have a long ways to go. Though if I'm able to convince my boss, I shouldn't have to stand for this charade any longer. After about an hour, I grow hungry and walk out of my room. Theres no one in sight.

Me: *thinking* Maybe they decided to go out and get food by themselves.

I shrug and look in the cupboard...nothing, or nothing good at least. I lay on the couch and hold my stomach, its growling so loudly. Suddenly I hear a crash from behind the house.

Me: Burglars?! Awww yeaahhhh! I finally get to put my training to good use!

I sneak around the corners, then get to the large patio windows, which are covered by the dark drapes.

Me: *thinking* right now, someone or something is on the other side, trying to get in.

I put my back against the wall, next to the windows. Right now its locked and with a flick of the finger I can switch it, so the windows can slide open. Just in case, I grab the umbrella lying on the floor next to me and put out my foot in front of the window. Yeah, this plan may not be the best for someone who is a federal agent, but I'm still sort of new at it. With the drapes in front, he won't see my foot. That way he'll completly trip over it and be at a disadvantage! Again, good at fighting, not so much on planning. I hear the handle being jerked, as if the person thinks the door was unlocked. Now that I'm ready, I flick the latch and prepare for the worst. The door skids open, along with the persons alarm.

?: Oh! Hey I-

He takes one step in, but not without snagging his foot under my leg. See?! It worked! He also brings the curtain down with him, pratically wrapping himself up in it.

?: Arrrgghh!

Me: *thinking* Wait! That voice sounds familar!

Marik: Bakura! Are you alright?

Oh...crap...Marik comes through the door and see's me holding the umbrella and Bakura wrapped up in curtain.

Me: *weakly* heeeeey... Bakura: *struggling* Whats going on?!

He manages to free himself and looks straight at me, so now there both staring. Starting to feel a lot of pressure here.

Me: I...I thought you were intruders!

Bakura: No. *He stood up to explain* Marik forgot his key again, so we had to use the back door, sometimes I accidentally leave it unlocked.

Me: but the crash I heard-

Bakura: Was the old flower pot Marik was going to throw away.*He glared at Marik* But never did. He accidentally knocked it over with the pizza box.

Me: Pizza box?

Marik: We called them and went out to pick it up.

He then walked outside and got it off of the table and brought it inside.

Me: Uh...sorry...

I start to feel silly and put the umbrella down. Then walked away, embarrassed.

Marik: Where are you going?

I stop walking and turn my head.

Me: What do you mean? I'm just going to my room.

Marik: And not have any pizza?

Me: Huh? *I turn completly towards them now*

Bakura: Honestly woman, thats why we got it in the first place. All you do is live off of those protein bars, so you hardly feed yourself.

Me: You got it for...but what I said earlier-

Marik: Its fine, I've already gotten over it.

Me: Really?

Bakura: Suprised me too.

All of this made my head spin, the fact that they have already forgiven me for my trickery and got me pizza...well it's not like I'm complaing, it's just...these guys are incredible. I giggle to myself and they look at me like I've gone insane.

Me: *smiles* Sorry for causing so much trouble.

Bakura: Its not like we don't do the same. Now lets eat, I'm starving already.

Me: *I nod my head* Kay.

It may not be so bad living with them, I mean, I only have a little more than month left, right? So I might as well enjoy it!

Marik: Oh by the way, what were you doing with that umbrella?

Me: Uh...like I said, I thought you were intruders.

Bakura: So an umbrella would be your weapon of choice?

Me: ...shut up.

-**Yup...only a month.-**


End file.
